


Brother vs. Boyfriend

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Grethan, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: Ethan isn't thrilled with the idea of Grayson's boyfriend Dylan appearing on their YouTube channel. But after Grayson suggests a series of challenges pitting Ethan against Dylan, he agrees to participate for the sake of the views. It's all harmless rivalry until Ethan realizes he's in the challenge for more than just bragging rights- he's competing for Grayson's heart. Let the games begin.





	Brother vs. Boyfriend

Grayson was so excited he was almost vibrating. Had it not been raining, he probably would have been outside in the driveway on his hands and knees like a dog, panting and wagging his tail.

He jumped up for the twentieth time and ran to the sliding glass doors, squinting to try and see through the rain. After a few moments, he flopped back down in his chair, disappointed.

"Where is he?" Grayson asked, also for the twentieth time, and Ethan threw a pillow at him.

"If you ask that one more time, I'm going to drown you in the pool," Ethan threatened. "Just relax. He said he was on his way."

"I can't relax. I can't believe he's going to be here for the next  _four months_. We've never had that much time together in the same city. I can't wait." Grayson looked out the window again, and then at his phone. He sighed. "Where  _is_  he?"

"That's it. I'm done," Ethan announced. "I'm going to my room. Come get me when you're done being a little bitch."

"Oh, I'm so  _sorry_  that I'm excited to see my  _boyfriend_  who I haven't seen for  _three_  fucking months," Grayson retorted, flipping Ethan the bird.

"Apology accepted," Ethan said, ignoring the gesture, and Grayson threw the pillow back at him. 

Ethan had hardly made it to his room before he heard a car horn beep out in the driveway. He groaned. 

It wasn't that he didn't  _like_  Dylan, it was just...okay, he didn't like Dylan.

He pretended to, for Grayson, but he knew he'd never get along with the guy. There was just something about him that rubbed him the wrong way, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Fortunately, Dylan filmed in New York most of the year, and he didn't have to spend a lot of time with him.

But now that his show was on hiatus, he was back in LA. For the next  _four months_.  _Fuck_.

It wouldn't have really been an issue, had Grayson not insisted on Ethan joining them all the time.  Grayson had it in his head that Ethan would feel left out if he wasn't invited, and no matter how much Ethan assured him he was fine, Grayson would not give up. And since Ethan had a really hard time saying no to Grayson, and Dylan didn't have the balls to say anything, Ethan was forced to be a third wheel more often than not.

Four months of being a third wheel.  _Fuck_.

He heard the glass door slide open, and moments later, a very loud, disturbing thud.

Ethan hurried out to the living room and found Dylan, soaking wet, on the ground with Grayson sprawled on top of him. 

"I got excited and knocked him over," Grayson explained sheepishly. He looked down at Dylan and grinned. "I'm sorry."

"You don't look very sorry," Dylan replied, but he was grinning too.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Grayson repeated, peppering Dylan's face with kisses. Ethan looked away, his expectations for the next four months even worse than before.

Ethan hated how Grayson acted around Dylan. When Grayson dated girls, he tended to let them run the show for the most part, but he was still  _normal_. When he dated guys, though, he was, well, a _little bitch_. 

"I missed you," Grayson sighed, nuzzling into Dylan's neck. Ethan cringed so hard he got goosebumps and went back to his room, vowing to stay in it until September. 

******

"It's awful," Ethan explained to James over coffee the next day. "Grayson looks at him like he's God. And treats him like one, too. I think he'd do anything that Dylan told him to do, because he thinks everything Dylan says is fucking brilliant. Waits on him hand and foot. It's disgusting."

"You're being dramatic. Grayson just likes doing things for the people he loves. Besides, you don't seem to have a problem when he waits on  _you_  hand and foot," James commented, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ethan shot back, crossing his arms.

"Oh, please, Ethan. Grayson does the laundry. Grayson does the cooking. He changes the sheets on your bed and puts your clothes away. And don't tell me doesn't, because I've seen him do it. Seen him do it while you're sitting on your ass playing video games."

"I help," Ethan argued, and James looked at him skeptically. "Besides, that's just how we divide things up. Grayson does the house stuff, I do the video stuff. And even if Grayson did wait on me hand and foot- which he  _doesn't_ \- he's my brother. It's different."

"If you say so." James looked at Ethan thoughtfully. "You know, I wonder if you're still just not used to Grayson dating guys at all. You always seem to have a problem with his boyfriends-  _never_  his girlfriends. Shawn was too clingy, Ryan was too controlling, Justin was too bougie, too this, too that, this porridge is too hot, this porridge is too cold. Do you think Grayson will ever date a guy that's  _just right_  for you?"

"I've never,  _ever_  given a fuck that Grayson was bi. I support him no matter what. How dare you even say that?" Ethan said, his his face twisted up in anger.

"There's a difference between Grayson liking guys and Grayson dating them. Having them in his life." James took a sip of his drink. "I don't know, E. Dylan seems like a nice guy. I think you need to try to work on whatever hang ups you have about him, because Grayson is in this one for the long haul."

"Whatever," Ethan huffed,  focusing his frown on his plate. 

"It probably wouldn't be a bad idea for you to start dating again," James said. "You can't be a third wheel if you're off being a wheel somewhere else. It isn't healthy for you to be at home all the time, getting all worked up over whoever Grayson's dating."

"I'm not ready," Ethan mumbled, although even he didn't really believe it when he said it.

"Give me a fucking break, E. It's been months since you broke up with Emma. She's already dated two other guys since you. You're just being lazy." James heaved a put-upon sigh. "You know, I'm awfully busy with my career, but since you're my best friend I'm willing to make a sacrifice. I'm willing to get you out of this slump. What do you say, boyfriend?"

"Nice try, James."

James pouted. "Not even if I wore a wig?"

"Not even if you were the last YouTuber on earth."

 


End file.
